Outside
by Autumn's leaf
Summary: In despair because of his only daughter' state of mind, Bella Swan's father forces her to move in with her grandmother. As it turns out, it could be the best decision he's ever made. Or not.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I just like to mess with the plot.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Charlie put his hands on his hips and his moustache twitched. Bella wasn't good at reading his face anymore but he looked like he was confused. And so was she.

"What?"

"She called me this morning at the police station. I admit I was shocked too but she asked me if you wanted to move in with her."

Bella looked through the window. The rain was pouring as usual but since it was fall it seemed like it couldn't stop raining. It had been three days since the last break and Bella thought vaguely that if the rain didn't stop they all would drown soon.

"Bella?"

Bella blinked and looked at her father, who seemed to be waiting for something. And then she remembered.

"You told her no, right?" she asked softly. Charlie looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Dad?"

Charlie sighed and walked over the other end of the couch. Bella had been reading on the couch when he had come home with the news.

He sat down.

"The thing, Bella, is that I think you should go."

Time stopped and Bella drew a breath, closing the book and straightening on her seat. It seemed like suddenly the living room was turned into a battle field and her father was her enemy.

"Dad…"

"Hold on" Charlie interrupted her. "Listen to me for just one second, please. It just… Bella, I know that things had been rough for you these past few months but you don't seem to get better. Just… worst. I don't think is healthy for you to be here anymore."

"I just got here!"

"No, you didn't. It's been a year already. And I love having you here with me but I don't want to see you this way anymore. You don't go out anymore. You don't have friends anymore. You don't talk, you don't smile. You're not _living_."

"That's not true, dad.

"Yes, it is. What did you do yesterday?"

Bella blinked, caught off guard.

"I-I went to school."

"And then what?"

"I…I did the cleaning."

"Good. What did you do the day before yesterday?"

Bella tried to remember but it was all fuzzy. It seemed like the days passed in a blur and she couldn't remember.

She didn't say anything and her father sighed.

"That's my point, Bells."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to do better."

"You've already promised me that before, Bells. It didn't work out. So, we're going to call your grandmother and tell her that you want to move in with her. To Virginia."

"I'm legally an adult now, dad. You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"Yes, I can. As long as this house is mine, you'll follow my orders. Unless you have another house here that I didn't know about…" he trailed off but Bella didn't say anything, still trying to catch up with the unlikely situation she was currently living in that moment. Her father was throwing her out.

"I can't leave. I'm in the middle of my last year at high school."

"You'll do great, Bells. School has never been an issue to you."

"But I like it here."

"You've never liked Forks."

"I don't want to leave!"

"You don't want to leave _Edward_."

It was like he had slapped her in the face. And maybe if he had then it wouldn't had hurt that much. She didn't know what the expression on her face was but it had to be bad because her father closed his eyes, let his head fall and put his hands together in what seemed like a prayer.

"You have to understand, Bells. He isn't coming back. None of them are."

There was silence for several minutes until Bella collected herself.

"You know you're making me start all over again in another state with people that I don't know, right?" she asked quietly, shoulders slumped. It seemed she had already lost the battle.

Charlie gave her a tired, sad smile.

"I'm willing to take the risk, Bells."


	2. The new air

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I just like to mess with the plot.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everybody! I just wanted to thank you for all the support this story has received in its prologue. It means so much to me! Also, I wanted to explain a few things too.**

 **First: English is not my native language so you'll have to bear with some (or lots) grammatical mistakes. I'm Argentinean and studying the language on my own and what a better way to practice my writing than writing about two characters that I love so much? So if you read something that you don't understand or that I expressed in the wrong way just tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Second: when I started to write Outside the Bella Swan that I pictured on my mind is definitely not Kristen Stewart. I don't have anything against her but she never looked like Bella to me. My Bella is the one in the Twilight's Graphic Novel. I put on another Cover up there for you to see her if you don't know what I am talking about. She looks kinda Elena but… paler and sweeter. I don't know if I explain myself correctly.**

 **Third: this story is set after Edward left in New Moon (obviously) and after season 1 of The Vampire Diaries with a few changes: Katherine never appeared so Damon never kissed her and as a result Damon kind of gave up on Elena. You'll find that I'm Stelena at heart. Also, there is not curse so Elena is just a random Katherine alike descendant.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy Outside and I let you to read the chapter. Feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

 _._

 _Chapter one: The new air_

 _._

The first thing Bella noticed about Mystic Falls was that despite the cold it was a sunny day. The air was chilly but the sun up in the sky was beautiful. After living a year in the rainy Forks, that almost felt like glory.

After getting off the taxi and verify the direction, the driver took her suitcase and bag out of the trunk and gave them to her before she paid him. After a brief good afternoon and a smile ―because of the tip, she was almost sure― Bella saw him drive away until he faded into the distance. Sighing, she turned around and faced the big two story house.

The first thing she thought was that the house was incredibly lavish and too big for just one person. How on earth could her grandmother cleaning it up? Aside from that, she had to admit that it was a beautiful Victorian structure. Painted an old shade of white, the ornaments were cream colored while the roofs were an old fashioned red. There were so many windows here and there that she gave up counting before she even started. In all and all, the house distinguished itself from the others around it because of the old fashioned building and the seriousness that it carried. And the size. It demanded respect.

Was this the same house she had lived in until she had reached six years old and her mother had moved them both to Arizona? It seemed hard to believe so.

Putting her inner musings aside, she carried her belongings through the sidewalk and walked up the small staircase to the porch house before she rang the bell. She was colder in the shade of the house so she settled her bag on top of the old suitcase before her and put her hands inside her coat pockets. It felt weird because thinking about it for a couple of hours she was homeless.

Nobody answered the door.

She sighed and ringed again.

A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello. How can I help you dear?" she asked in a friendly manner.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan," she said after a moment of awkward silence. "I´m looking for my grandmother Marie Higginbotham and…"

"Isabella!" the woman beamed before opening the door wide open and gesturing for her to enter. Bella fumbled with her belongings while passing the threshold and murmuring a quiet thanks.

"Here, let me help you," the woman said with a kind smile before she grabbed Bella's bag. She started walking towards the stairs and Bella struggled to follow her with clumsy feet. The nice woman continued the chatter while walking down the hall.

"Your grandmother assigned you the bedroom at the end of the hall. It's the biggest one up here and you have your own bathroom, of course. You can tell me if you need anything and I can get it for you, all right?" she said while opening the bedroom door and entering before letting her do the same.

From the moment she had stepped inside the house she had seen nothing but elegant furniture and waxed wooden floors. Her new bedroom didn't disappoint her either.

Waxed dark wooden floors were met with large big windows shadowed with large curtains that hanged form the ceilings just to an inch of the floor. They were tied to the sides of the windows. In front of them were two apple-green, very comfortable looking armchairs with a small, black coffee table between them. In the opposite wall there was a white four poster bed with a king sized mattress and a sky blue duvet that was outstanding to the yellow-ish walls. A nightstand at both sides of the bed with a lamp each other and a very ladylike vanity in the right wall. There was a door on the right side of it.

"You're too quiet, dear. Don´t you like your bedroom?" she asked with what Bella could tell was real concern on her voice.

Bella blinked and looked at her, trying to figure out if she was been making fun of.

"Are you completely certain that this is my room? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Jocelyn, honey," she introduced herself with a smile. "And yes this is your room. It used to be Mrs. and Mr. Higginbotham bedroom but your grandfather died many years ago as you already know and now Mrs. Marie is residing downstairs because she can't walk down and up the stairs anymore. It tires her so much now," Jocelyn explained while putting the bag on the bed. "So when your father told her that you've accepted her invitation to stay here in Mystic Falls with her she made arrangements for the bed to be replaced and the bedroom redecorated for you. I hope everything is of your liking."

Suddenly, Bella felt overwhelmed.

When her father had lost his patience because of Bella's _state_ , the last thing any of them had expected was for her grandmother to call and ask if Bella was willing to move in with her. Bella hadn't heard from her grandmother since her last birthday when she had called her. She couldn't remember much of the conversation because she'd had others priorities back in that moment. Still, the offer had surprised them both father and daughter. Charlie had encouraged the idea from the very beginning though. _She is old, Bella,_ he'd said through the following weeks before her departure. _And she's alone. Maybe all she wants is some company._

But Bella hadn't been happy about it. The only thing that Charlie wanted was for Bella to get out of Forks and her grandmother had given him the excuse and chance to do so. After a week of constant back and forth, Bella had given in. It wasn't because Charlie had finally convinced her or because Bella had suddenly wanted to leave. No, Bella was just _so tired_ of everything ―herself, Charlie, the arguments, the lectures and the rain― that she had relented and made her bags. Charlie had made all of the arrangements with her grandmother and Bella had accommodated to their will.

Now she wished she had at least talked to the old woman by the phone. She suddenly felt like an ungrateful brat who hadn't cared at all about her grandmother. Yes, maybe Bella hadn't wanted to move in with her but after her father had practically thrown her out of Forks, she was glad that she had somewhere to go to. Maybe her grandmother really was lonely or maybe she suddenly wanted to see Bella after all these years. Maybe this moving was caused by genuine, good intentions from her part and not because Charlie had called Marie Higginbotham pleading to take Bella in Mystic Falls, which Bella had been suspecting as of late.

"Isabella?"

Bella blinked and focused on the woman in front of her. She managed to give her a small smile.

"You can call me Bella. Everybody does. And the bedroom is beautiful. More that I deserve, really. Thank you."

She was awarded with a big smile.

"I'm glad, then. Do you want me to help you unpack? Or maybe you're hungry after all the travel."

"It―It's fine. I'm not that hungry. Maybe something warm would be nice if you don't mind?" it felt strange to ask this helpful woman for anything when Bella had been in charge of herself and other people since she could remember. But she seemed to really want to help her and while she didn't like strangers touching her staff, she didn't mind something warm in her belly.

"Good. What would you like? coffee? tea?"

"I don't really drink coffee. But tea would be nice," and then: "Thank you, Jocelyn."

"You can call me Jocey. I'll let you get settled, then. If you need anything just ring any of this buttons and I'll answer from wherever I am, ok?" she signaled a small board in the wall and above the bed. There were three buttons in it; the first one was labeled as _kitchen_ , the second as _Jocelyn_ and the last one was scratched in black ink so she couldn't read what was underneath. She was almost sure they were there because of the two old people who had shared the bedroom before her.

Finally Bella nodded her head but it was merely to please her; she knew she would never ring any button if she could help it. It would be uncomfortable for her to bother this chirpy woman for anything.

Jocelyn left and without her warm presence Bella noted that her new bedroom was very chilly. Putting that thought aside she started to unpack her clothes and placing them into the bed in neat piles. The only things that she had packed were clothes and some of her old, favorite books aside from the regular high school items. She piled the books on the right nightstand and when the bags were empty she arranged the clothes she had in the closet. She hung what little shirts, coats and jackets she had and then put order to her boots and shoes. The suitcases were placed on the closet's floor. Standing back she thought that her clothes seemed to be out of place in that elegant closet.

She closed it.

She walked toward the large windows and found that her bedroom had the street view. It was past noon and there were few people walking on the sidewalks. The sun was up despite the chilly air outside but it was nice because they were already on the early days of January. It was a change of view from the rainy town she had came to call home months ago. And although it seemed like a superficial nice change she couldn't help but feel dismayed when she realized that Mystic Falls was the kind of place that the creatures she loved the most tended to avoid. Thinking about it, it seemed like everything that happened that past year was a dream. A beautiful dream but a dream nonetheless.

Three knocks on the door made her jump and brought her back to the present. She walked towards the door and opened it. The promised tea had become a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of orange juice's accompaniment. Jocelyn placed the tray on the coffee table and despite of what she said the first thing Bella took was the sandwich while sitting down on one of the armchairs. It was very comfortable.

Jocelyn watched with a knowing smile before walking towards the bed, straightening the duvet.

"Where is my grandmother?" Bella asked, taking note that she still hadn't seen her.

"She had an appointment with her doctor that she couldn't miss. She'd have been here otherwise."

"It's alright. Do you live here too?"

"Yes, I've lived here for almost ten years now. It's just me, your grandma and Henry."

That caught her attention.

"Who is Henry?"

"He is the driver, dear. Now that you've came to live with us I hope there is more noise in this old house."

Bella doubted that. She sipped her tea and as the liquid made its way down her throat she winced. It tasted weird and she figured that her grandmother preferred some kind of savored brand of tea. She didn't say anything about it though and diligently took a few more sips because despite the awful taste, it was warming her insides.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here?" Jocelyn asked.

Bella didn't mind her question. Jocelyn seemed to be that kind of soul that everybody liked to have around. And apparently, Bella wasn't the exception.

She shrugged.

"She asked for me to come here."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Really? _huh_ "

"What?" the answer had caught her by surprise.

"Nothing. It's just that Mrs. Marie is not a very sociable person" Jocelyn said. _Then we're going to get just fine,_ Bella thought. "But she has no family here and I'd always thought that even if she's not a social butterfly, she'd be a very family person."

Bella hadn't known Marie Higginbotham very much; the last time she saw her was when her mother had packed their things and said goodbye. She had cried, Bella remembered. She had cried because her mother had been taking her from what little family security she had. Leaving her grandmother behind meant for Bella to grow up before her due time, to keep up with Renée's creativity and her crazy tendencies.

"Do you want more tea?"

Surprised, Bella looked down and found that she had finished the tea and the sandwich while thinking.

"No, thank you," she answered, feeling her cheeks getting warm. "I'll finish the juice and I think I'll get a hot shower?"

"Ok. I'll bring some wood for the fireplace. This house can get very cold and this room can get even colder."

Sure enough in the corner of the room was a fireplace that she hadn't noticed before. It was strange that it was still functioning.

"Your grandmother didn't want to ruin the house by installing some air-conditioner," Jocelyn said.

Bella blushed when she realized she had been thinking out loud. The older woman smiled and left, humming in a soft tone. Bella took a scalding, hot shower and then got dressed. Sure enough, when she got out of the bathroom there was a fire in the fireplace.

.

Marie Higginbotham was nothing but the exact opposite of her own daughter. Or that was what Bella first thought when she saw the older woman for the first time in almost thirteen years. When Bella had seen the car get in the entryway she had walked down the stairs carefully and fidgeted with her hands the whole time she stood beside Jocelyn in the entry hall.

Grandma Marie had aged, her skin had withered and her body looked frailer than before and with a stabbing of pain Bella remembered her dream in the eve of her eighteenth birthday.

"You've became a beautiful young lady, Isabella. Those boys at high school are going to be fawning over you very soon," she said after giving her a brief hug and a kiss on her cheek. Bella found herself smiling. Her grandma had always been a very put together, polite kind of person.

"It's good to see you, Grandma."

Jocelyn took her coat.

"How was the doctor?" she asked.

"Same old, same old. He seems to think that I don't know I'm an old woman," she started to walk towards what Bella could tell was the living room with the help of her black cane. Before she could offer her help she saw Jocelyn shaking her head warningly so she stayed in her place.

"Jocelyn, bring me some tea for me and Isabella. And some cookies, too," she reached one of the armchairs and sat down after some struggle. After rearranging her clothes neatly she looked up. "What are you doing standing over there? Come sit down."

Bella did it and the silence prolonged until Jocelyn came with the tea and cookies. She put the tray on the table and gave her cup with one sugar to Marie. Bella took hers and put two sugars in it before stirring the liquid. She was full from earlier but she didn't want to appear rude although she didn't fancy drinking _tea_ again. When her grandmother took a sip from her cup she did the same, hiding a wince, and the silence stretched between them. Neither of them touched the cookies.

It wasn't a bad kind of silence and she was used to it after living with Charlie for a year. She liked silence. The only problem was that her grandmother was staring at her with those blue eyes of hers so alike Renée's.

Finally, the older woman spoke.

"How is your mother?" her voice was soft yet Bella couldn't help but think that if she were asking about the welfare of Bella's pet it wouldn't change the detachment in it.

"Good," she answered. "She lives in Florida now. With Phil."

"Her new husband," Marie nodded and Bella was surprised that she knew about Phil. And then she felt guilty because neither Bella or Renée had thought about keeping in touch with Marie at all in all that time. "Do you like him?"

Trying to push that feeling aside, Bella answered.

"I guess so. He's a good man and mom is happy with him."

"I see."

There was a fire in the living room fireplace, too. The place was significantly warmer that when Bella had arrived. Jocelyn must had have seen for the place to be warm for when the old lady arrived.

Bella could not help but try to imagine Renée in that room, sitting down in front of her silent mother. She found that she couldn't picture it. It seemed wrong.

"You're not a talker," her grandmother said then, interrupting her thoughts. It sounded as if she was surprised by the fact. "I didn't expect that."

Bella smiled.

"I take after my father, I think," there was a long pause again. "Your house is big. And nice."

"Thank you," Marie said. The honesty in her voice was more palpable in that moment. "The Higginbotham family built it in the nineteenth century. It was passed down from heir to heir.

"That―That's good." Bella said, not knowing what to say. She finished the awful tea.

"More?"

"No, thank you," she said a little too quickly and put the cup on its little plate on the coffee table.

"Jocelyn signed you up in high school already," her grandma said and Bella blinked.

"Oh. Thank you. Maybe she can tell me how to get there later."

It was Saturday so until Monday she had time. She was relieved that neither highs school had had any troubled with her papers.

"I've seen your grades. You're a smart girl. Do you know what career do you want to follow?"

That took her by surprise.

"I―I don't know. Haven't applied to anything yet." And maybe she should have done some research but she couldn´t help but feel depressed every time she thought about it. College meant that she was growing up. College meant more responsibility. It meant _more_.

It meant everything she didn't want.

"Well, we have many universities here. Maybe you'll find something."

"Maybe I will."

Bella was pretty sure her answer sounded empty to both of them. If her grandmother noticed, she didn't say anything.

Bella excused herself from dinner saying she was too tired and went to bed early. She stayed there with her eyes wide open until there was only darkness and quietness in the entire house.

It was another house, another town and another beginning.

Bella thought about her grandmother and Renée. She wondered why the old woman had offered her to live with her in Mystic Falls. Why did she want to see her granddaughter so suddenly? Bella had felt bad because she hadn´t thought much of Marie Higginbotham while growing up but her grandmother had done nothing to keep in touch with Renée even if she called Bella for every birthday. Now that she had seen her again, she could not believe it was loneliness what drove her; she didn't think a woman like her would _mind_ loneliness.

Bella sighed and got even more comfortable in the new and big mattress. She had never had something so fancy; on Phoenix she'd had the same bed for almost all of her life and in Forks Charlie had changed her crib for another single bed when she had started to spend her vacations with him but it wasn't as expensive as the one she was resting in that moment.

Bella wondered how much money her grandmother had spent on her with all the new furniture ―because nobody could made her believe that the green armchairs or the princess-like vanity were there for over twenty years― and she sensed a headache forming so she stopped thinking about it. It didn't matter what was the motive. Bella was already in Mystic Falls and she was forced to start all over. And maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't go to hell again.

.

Monday morning Bella woke up with the sun seeping through the curtains. She baked in the beauty of the sunlight and the fog in her head for a couple of minutes before getting up. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth and hair she decided she was good enough to confront the day. Grabbing her bag she went downstairs and said hi to Jocelyn. Despite Jocelyn protests she made herself some cereal knowing if she ate something more elaborated she would end up throwing out her breakfast in front of all the high school students.

It wasn't something she was looking for in the first day.

To her surprise, her grandmother had lent her a car. Apparently she had understood that it could be very embarrassing for Bella to get to high school with a _chauffeur_. And walking wasn't an option. So she had given her a set of keys and urged responsibility. Bella didn't mind it. Responsibility had been Bella's second name since she was seven. She found the car in the garage. Next to the black Sedan that Henry drove there was a red SUV. It was beautiful with sleek curves and shining painting. When she got in, she was surprised because it smelled as if it were new. She supposed that her grandma used the Sedan more often.

She drove carefully because of the unknown streets and because she wasn't used to the light purr of the engine. She missed her Chevi but it was nice to drive a car that didn't scare everyone on a radio of two streets because of the loud roar of the engine. Twenty-five minutes later she had got to Mystic Falls High School and found a free place to park. The building was far bigger that the one in Forks and that meant that Bella could slip easily through the crowds without attracting too much attention.

Hopefully.

She took a deep breath, prayed to any god that thought she was good enough to listen at and put her bag on her shoulder before getting out of the car.

She managed to trip three times in between her first two classes but she never felt. It was a record. Unlike in Forks, nobody rushed to help her find the next classroom but she got on time in every class and some students even smiled at her although she never had the time to stop and chat. She thanked god for that.

She was in front of her locker, rearranging her books when the locker next to hers opened up. Bella turned to find a pretty girl with dark, long straight hair smiling at her.

"Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert," she offered her hand and Bella shook it.

"Bella Swan."

"You're new in town," it was more of a statement than a question.

Bella stifled a groan.

"That obvious?"

"Just a little," Elena smiled. "You're too pale."

"Yeah, it seems I can't help it. Runs in the family."

Elena laughed.

"I'm going to get lunch. Are you in lunch break, too?"

Bella was close to say no to what seemed like an invitation from Elena's part but she seemed friendly and it was a better alternative than to get lost on her way for lunch or sit alone on a table.

"Sure."

They started to make their way to the cafeteria.

"So, your family is new in town?" Elena asked as they walked through the hallway. She was greeted by many people on their way and Bella thought with dismay that maybe Elena was one of those perfect, popular girls. She kinda looked perfect, actually.

"No," she answered. "Just me. I moved in with my grandmother. She's lived here all her life."

"Oh, well. It's a nice small town. I don't think you'll get lost so there's that," she smiled. "I've lived here all my life, too. So if you want to hang out with someone or if you have a question about anything, you can talk to me."

Elena proved to be a kind girl. They had lunch and she told her a bit about herself. She had a boyfriend, Stefan, but he was out of town for a few days. She lived with her aunt and a younger brother. Her parents had died almost two years ago in a car crash but she didn't dwell on that much and Bella understood, also no comfortable with that kind of subject.

In the end, they discovered that both of them had the same History class so she walked Bella there and Bella took one of the back seats while Elena made herself comfortable on one of the second rows. Mr. Alaric Saltzman ―his name was like some tongue-twister― was a decent teacher, funnier than most and Bella found that she liked his class. When the class was over and the students were vacating the classroom, Bella stood up to do the same.

"Ms. Swan?"

She turned and walked slowly towards his desk, fidgeting with her bag strap.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to my class," he said with a friendly smile. "How are you finding Mystic Falls?"

"Um, nice. I think," she said, making it sound a little awkward, too. She did find the town nice but trading one little town for another wasn't a big change. One of the upsides was that there wasn't much rain just dry cold.

"Good. Well, I've read your academic expedient and I'm sure you're going to be just fine. Just… good luck."

In that moment, Elena entered the classroom.

"Hey," she said to Bella. "I thought I lost you for a moment. Hi, Rick."

"Hi, Elena. Don't think I didn't see you texting in class."

Elena gave him an innocent smile before he dismissed them.

"He saw you and he didn't give you a detention?" Bella asked.

"Rick isn't that kind of teacher. Besides, he doesn't want to get on my bad side," Elena answered with a wicked smile. "He's dating my aunt Jenna."

She had her last class and then she was free to go back to her grandmother's house. Bella was walking towards her borrowed car when Elena caught up with her.

"Hey! My friend Bonnie and I are going to the Grill now after school so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us? Is this nice bar where we _all_ hang out. Literally. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of people."

Bella bit her lower lip, grateful for Elena's invitation and not wanting to go at the same time. It seemed too rushed. She didn't want to spend the afternoon with her to find out that Elena was another Jessica. And she wanted to acclimate to her grandmother house before going anywhere public. Bella hadn't been exactly social the last few months.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back home. Too much to unpack. But maybe another time?"

"Oh. Sure. No problem. See you tomorrow, then."

And with another smile, she was gone.

Bella got back to the house and found Jocelyn baking.

"I hope you're hungry," said the woman.

"Not much but that smells good."

"You should eat more, hon. You're too thin. Oh, your grandma is in the study. She told me to tell you to go see her when you get here."

"Ok. I'll just leave this in my bedroom," Bella said, nodding at her bag. "I'll be right back."

Marie called her in when she knocked three times on the wooden door. Bella opened it and looked inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. How was school?" Marie asked. She was sat behind an old-looking, dark mahogany desk. Her glasses were on top of her nose and her grey hair pulled into a low bun. But even working she seemed prepared to welcome the Mayor.

"It was nice. I don't think I'll have any trouble with the classes."

"Good, good. Did you meet somebody?" she asked, giving her full attention.

"Um. Yes. A girl called Elena."

"Elena Gilbert?" her grandmother asked. Bella nodded, surprised. "It's a small town and the Gilbert is one of Mystic Falls' founding families. She and her parents had a car crash a couple of years ago but her parents didn't make it. Quite tragic, really."

"Yeah, she told me. What are the founding families?" Bella asked while sitting in front of her grandmother. Marie took off her glasses. "Well, back in eighteen-sixty six families founded Mystic Falls right from scratch. The Salvatore, the Forbes, the Gilbert, the Lockwood, the Fell and, of course, the Higginbotham family."

Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Your family is one of the founding families?"

"Yes. A member of each founding family is part of the Town Council, too. It's always been that way."

"Wow. That's―That´s good."

"Such a shame that the Higginbotham family isn't going to be a part of it anymore."

"What?" Bella asked, confused. "Why?"

"Look at me, Bella. I'm old and in a couple of years I'm not going to be here anymore," Marie sighed. "If your mother had stayed here then she'd have stepped in that position. Instead she chose to run away and marry your father in Las Vegas before settling down in Forks."

 _Settling down_ was a nice way to put it when her mother had run away from Forks a few months after she was born, leaving Charlie devastated. But she didn't want to think of her parents in that moment so she changed of topic.

"What are you doing?"

Her grandmother put on her glasses again.

"This accounts that I had to look at days ago. My mind is not what it used to be so it's a little challenging nowadays."

"Do you want me to help you?" Bella offered.

"Do you have any experience in it?" Marie asked her while putting order on the papers.

No, she didn't. But her grandmother looked very tired and Bella was uncomfortable for not doing anything. The chores that she took care of in Renée or Charlie's houses there were handled by Jocelyn. But Bella didn't want to stay there and to not do anything to help. Bella felt uncomfortable living out of his grandmother goodness.

"No," she said, then, suddenly feeling optimist. "But if you explain it to me I'm going to help you."

Marie looked at her, maybe deciding if Bella was worth the time and then she nodded.

"Very well then," her grandmother said. "Let's see of what you're made of."


	3. The brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I just like to mess with the plot.**

* * *

 _Chapter two: The brother_

Edward smiled down at her.

They were in the meadow, Fork's uncharacteristic sun made him spark beautifully where he was sat on the grass. She was lying on her back above the green softness and could see his beautiful face's outline. Funnily enough, she couldn't feel the humidity of the grass nor she could hear the forest's wildlife. There was a calmness that Bella hadn't felt in a long time and she found herself inhaling deeply.

"I thought you'd never come," he said with a blinding smile.

"Why?" she asked, her hands under her head while she looked up at him. He was so beautiful. She couldn't look at anything else. He was all she could see. He was all she _wanted_ to see.

"There's never a good time for us, it seems," he shrugged. "When I go away you never come with me. I always have to come back here," he looked around. "Why don't you ever come with me?"

"What?" Bella asked, half lifting herself on her elbows. "I'm always with you."

"No, you aren't," he said and stood up. He opened his arms. "You're here," he said signaling the forest around them. "You're stuck in here and you never come with me. Why?"

Bella didn't understand to what he was referring. She was always with him.

"Not always," a voice said from behind her. Bella turned her head to find Elena sitting beside her. She was supporting her upper body on her hands with her legs stretched in front of her. Her right leg was over her left one and her hair was down as always as she looked around. "You're not here, Bella."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, frowning. "What are _you_ doing here?" Elena was the one supposed to not be there. They were in Bella and Edward's meadow. They _belonged_ there. Elena belonged in Mystic Falls.

Elena shrugged.

"It's a free world and this is a nice place. Although," she reached behind her and brought up a violet, wilted flower. It was a Lilac. "a little dead, don't you think?" her expression was sad, as if her heart was broken because of the little flower' state. Suddenly she smiled and looked at Bella, her arm with the flower stretching towards her. "Here, take it. It'll be more useful to you than to me, anyway."

Bella took the flower and suddenly her heart was clenching inside her. How could something so beautiful be so withered?

She turned around to ask Edward about it, because Edward always had an answer for her. But he wasn't in the meadow. Bella frowned and looked around her.

Elena was still on the ground beside her but they weren't on the meadow anymore. She was in the shadows and suddenly cold. It was dark in there. Bella looked for something recognizable in the place and found the path that leaded to her meadow. They were on the outskirts. How had they moved out of it so fast? She couldn't remember for the life of her!

Bella stood up with the flower in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

Bella didn't answer because she was busy stalking towards the north, where she could see the meadow sunlight. Suddenly she didn't want to be with Elena anymore; she was making her feel sad. So she run and when she reached the light, she could see Edward still sitting on the grass, seemingly talking to someone beside him.

He was talking to her. But he couldn't do it, right? Because she wasn't over there with him. As if he could read her mind he looked up and smiled at her in the distance and she felt her heart fluttering like a bird in her chest. She looked over her shoulder but Elena wasn't anywhere in sight and she felt relieved.

Bella put a foot in front of her… and she couldn't move anymore. Her eyes widened and her hands flown up, palms stretched in front of her feeling a hard, thick wall.

But she couldn't see it.

"What's happening?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. She tried to push against the invisible wall but it didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked beside her. Bella jumped at her voice and looked at her. Elena was looking at her with innocent curiosity.

"I―Where were you?" Bella asked.

"I've been here the whole time," Elena looked at her funnily. "Are you all right, Bella?"

"Yes. I just―I can't pass through it," she hit the wall in front of her with her fist.

"Of course you can't!" Elena rolled her eyes as if Bella had said the dumbest thing ever. Then she turned her head towards Edward, who was still talking to someone. Who was he talking to? "He's unreachable, isn't he?" she sighed. "It's such a shame, Bella."

"What is it?"

Elena turned to her with eyes full of pity.

"That you're outside."

Bella woke up screaming in the darkness of the room. Not recognizing where she was Bella stumbled out of the bed and felt upon the floor. The cold traveled up on her bare feet as she put her forehead against the mattress and began to breathe deeply. Her heart seemed to be racing in her chest and she was shaking from the dream.

"It's just a dream," she whispered to herself in the silent bedroom.

The door was suddenly open and Jocelyn was at the entrance of her bedroom with an iron stick on her right hand.

She inspected the room and her searching gaze found Bella on the floor and she hurried towards her.

"What happened?!"

Bella cringed, suddenly embarrassed. When she was sat on the bed she shook her head.

"It was just a nightmare, Jocelyn. I'm so sorry."

"For what? Screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night? Girl, you scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're shaking like a leave," the older woman said and Bella put her head on her hands, breathing deeply in and out.

 _In and out. In and out. In and out._

And when her breathing was back to normal she felt downright tired but Bella knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night. So she made Jocelyn go to bed, thanking her for her concern, and then went to the bathroom for a hot shower. Bella stayed under the hot spray a long time, making an effort to relax every muscle on her body because she felt like a tense arrow waiting to be released. The tears came and go with the water. When she was back to her bedroom, there was a fire in the fireplace again and a glass of water on her right nightstand.

She hadn't fooled Jocelyn, then. It seemed like the older woman knew that Bella wasn't going to go to bed after all. She felt strangely moved by Jocelyn's actions and a small, selfish part of her was thankful that Charlie didn't have to wake in the middle of the night because of her anymore. She wondered if he was relieved or worried and she found that she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

Since she had no homework she settled to go to bed with Wuthering Heights on her lap.

The following morning her grandmother didn't ask her about what happened and Jocelyn followed her example. Maybe her grandmother hadn't heard her.

"You don't look good," Elena said while they were walking towards their History class.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Bella shrugged her shoulders not wanting to explain herself. She had opted to not look into the bathroom mirror that morning but she was pretty sure the skin beneath her eyes was a dark-ish color. Maybe it was the expression of her face or the fact that Elena didn't seem to be a prying person by nature but she didn't ask her about it anymore and Bella was grateful for that. Nightmare-Elena still haunted her the times she looked at her new friend but she tried to brush it aside. Elena had been anything but evil to her since the first day. And she never knew _him_ , anyway.

Mr. Saltzman gave another interesting class and like the ones before it, Bella tried to pay attention and to not think about _him_ , about her nightmare. And, unlike the others teachers, Mr. Saltzman actually helped her in the task.

And the coffee she had shared with Elena minutes before. Been intolerant to caffeine had never had its perks before.

"This assignment is going to be in pairs so choose your partners carefully and write it down here," the teacher held up a blank paper sheet in the air before putting it down on his desk. "And I want to see your work on my desk next week. Good luck you all."

The classroom was suddenly filed with chatter and Bella groaned internally. She never liked working with another student because it either ended up in disagreement or Bella doing all of the work herself just to have a good grade.

As she looked around uncertainly, Elena caught her attention. She was already turned in her direction, her long, straight hair falling to her side.

 _Wanna do it together?_ , she mouthed with her eyebrows raised in question. Bella smiled at her and nodded her head. Elena returned the smile. She got to her feet and walk up to Mr. Saltzman's desk before writing down their names. The bell rang and everybody stood up to either walk out of the classroom or stand in the forming line before the desk. Bella gathered up her things and waited for Elena outside in the hallway.

"Do you have to go home right away?" Elena asked as they walked towards the exit. On her first week at Mystic Falls High School Bella had come to appreciate Elena's friendship. It was as if Elena knew how difficult was for Bella to relate to other people. She hadn't talked to anyone else besides her and a small part of her was uncomfortable by the fact that Elena could see that much.

"You don't have to do this you know," she said, surprising herself.

"Do what?" Elena asked, confused by her words.

"Spend time with me, invite me to places and... and stuff. I know I'm not the most talkative person to be around," she explained. It sounded lame even to her own ears but it did the job given the expression on Elena's face. She seemed confused at first but then her eyes shone with a knowing glint.

"I noticed," she said with a small smile playing on her lips. And then she sighed, looking up at the sky. "I'm going to be honest with you, Bella. This last year has been anything but great for me and I've found that those tons of friends that I used to have, well, they weren't _really_ friends," she shrugged and pursed her lips, playing with the strap of her bag. "My life is not the same anymore and you look like someone who… can relate."

Her speech was so sincere that Bella couldn't help but feel bad for her and to think that maybe their situations weren't much different.

"I don't," Bella said.

"What?"

"I don't have to go home right away. We can go to that bar if you want," Bella offered.

"I was thinking more in the lines of going to my house. We can do some research about the assignment and see what we want to do."

"That's better," Bella agree, somewhat relieved. "I'll follow you in my car."

Twenty minutes later Bella was parking outside a nice, white and beige two story house. Elena waited for her outside in the porch with the door wide open behind her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as Bella made her way up the front stairs carefully.

"Actually, I'm starving." And it was true. In the morning she had had only a glass of orange juice and for lunch a cup of coffee. Her stomach was asking for something more substantial that afternoon.

Elena guided her towards the kitchen.

There was a nice table in the middle of the room where they settled their bags down.

"What about some hot cocoa? Aunt Jenna and I made some cookies yesterday so there should be some left, too," Elena opened the fridge and continued to ramble. "But if you're more on the salty side we can make-"

"Elena?" Bella interrupted her with a small, amused smile. "The cocoa and the cookies sound great."

"Great."

"Hey I'm going to call my grandma in case she's wondering where I am," Bella said. Charlie had bought her a new phone to "stay in touch" with him and Renée before leaving Forks. The truth was that he probably didn't want her to have excuses about her old phone in case she were dodging him.

Two hours later Bella was having a nice time. They hadn't drifted from school subjects -Bella was almost sure that was Elena's goal- but it didn't feel as tedious as it should.

Suddenly, there was noise at the front door.

"I'm home!" a feminine voice yelled.

"Kitchen!" Elena called back and then looked at Bella. "That's my aunt Jenna."

Sure enough a couple of seconds later a tall, slim woman walked into the kitchen with her hands full of grocery bags. Elena stood up to help her and Bella immediately cleared the table.

"Thank you, girls," she said with a sigh while Elena arranged the items over the table. Jenna smiled at Bella. "I don't know you."

"Bella is new in town, aunt Jenna. She just got here a couple of weeks ago."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, then," Jenna smiled and held up her hand for her to shake. "I'm Jenna Sommers."

"Bella Swan."

"What a pretty name! I would have loved to be named with a name like that. Instead I got stuck with Jenna."

"It's Isabella, actually."

Jenna shrugged.

"A fancy name, too."

Bella blushed and smiled awkwardly at her.

"What are you going to cook?" Elena asked her aunt and shot an apologetic look at Bella.

"I'm not doing anything. Rick promised me some fettuccini."

"He's here?"

As if to answer Elena's question the front door was closed soundly again and seconds later Bella's History teacher entered the room. He seemed surprised to see her there but then his lips formed a friendly smile.

"Working on that assignment so soon?" he asked the girls.

"We're _that_ dedicate," Elena answered with a roll of eyes.

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically.

"All right you two. Rick's going to start with the kitchen because I'm absolutely starving," she turned to Bella. "You're going to stay for dinner, right?"

Bella blinked, surprised, and quickly shook her head.

"No, no," she replied hastily. "Thank you for the invitation but I have to go home. I don't want my grandmother to have dinner without me."

"Oh, well. Maybe next time."

Bella clumsily started to put her belongings inside her bag before quickly saying goodbye. As she headed towards the door with Elena she distantly heard Jenna say what a nice girl she seemed to be.

Elena accompanied her till the porch.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having me over. I'm pretty sure we're going to have this sorted before next week."

"I'm―," Elena interrupted herself while looking over Bella's shoulder and a huge grin split her lips. Confused, Bella looked behind her.

A man was making his way up the front stairs towards them.

"I thought you're going to get here tomorrow!" Elena exclaimed before jumping right into his arms. He chuckled and kissed her lips. Bella looked away just as something in her chest twisted painfully.

"Yes but we got here early and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you," he answered in a soft tone.

"Well the―oh! Stefan, this is Bella Swan. She's new in town. Bella, this is my boyfriend Stefan. Remember that I told you about him?"

While she was driving home, Bella prayed that she hadn't seemed too rough. She didn't remember much about the exchange between them, just a handshake and Stefan looking confusedly back at her before she said good night to Elena and fled towards her car. As she was walking towards it she saw another man pass her. It was dark outside already and the only thing she saw was the outline of his face barely glowing because of Elena's porch light and a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her while she walked past him and got into her SUV.

Bella groaned as she drove carefully in the darkness.

She really liked Elena and she would be sad to not see her anymore if she was upset because of her behavior. But she couldn't help it. She hadn't been able to be around people in love for so many reasons lately. She couldn't stand the affectional glances and sweet kisses without feeling like someone was carving her chest with a serrated knife. In Forks, she had solved that problem: she have had alienated herself to the world. She no longer had friends. The only person she was constantly in the presence of was her own father. Until he kicked her out of Forks. But living in Mystic Falls had cleared out that sweet fog in which she had lived in those past few months. As the night before had shown her, the nightmares were her only companions.

Dinner was a quiet affair. She had dinner with her grandmother, Jocelyn and Henry as usual. She still hadn't gotten used of how formal those meals seemed to be; with nice cutlery and crystal glasses. She seemed to pay more attention on her glass ―of water― than when driving back from Elena. To be fair, it seemed more expensive than her life.

Marie asked her how her day had been and she did the same in return.

"Slow," her grandmother answered, taking a sip from her glass of wine. Jocelyn always filled the cup with the right measure of wine but Marie always took only a few sips from it."When we reach a certain age, the days seem to come slower than before," she explained in a relaxed manner.

Bella caught the fleeting but worried look that Jocelyn shot the older woman's way and didn't answer. What could she say? Sorry you got old? It didn't seem right.

After helping clearing the table, Bella insisted on doing the dishes with the excuse that Jocelyn should help Marie for bed. It was true so Jocelyn gave up and Bella felt relieved because the chores kept undesirable thoughts at bay. After finishing it, she went to the study and brought up the accounting books. Bella wasn't particularly great in math but after much suffering she was decent and she had met Marie's accountant two days before to learn about the Higginbotham trade. Marie had tried to explain her about it but she often started to ramble about different things and never quite got the point done. The accountant had been polite and helpful and she had taken on the task quite well. That night and the next one she had settled in the study with the numbers, doing some sums on a calculator before noting the amounts on a different notebook just to be sure while comparing the results. She stayed there until one a.m before going to sleep.

The next day Bella woke up without remembering of what she dreamt the night before. She got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. The house was warm and she wasn't surprised. It was likely that every fireplace in the house was been used. She helped Jocelyn set up the table and then the three of them were sat down. Her grandmother was clearing her throat every other minute.

"Are you ok?" Bella finally asked.

"My throat is itching. Surely I'm going down with some kind of flu," Marie answered before clearing her throat again.

"Maybe some honey with your tea would help?"

"She always drinks it that way, sweetie," Jocelyn answered from her seat in front of her. Her grandmother always sat at the head of the table.

Bella nodded.

"I'll go to the drugstore after school to buy you something for it."

There was a pause in their movements until Marie smiled at her and thanked her.

She'd had to change before leaving the house because when she had stepped outside with her coat she realized that it wasn't going to be enough. One more hoodie under her coat, gloves, scarf and a beanie later she finally got into the car. The first days she had lived with her grandmother the weather had been cold but sunny. A week later it was freezing and cloudier than anything. It was January, after all. Once she parked outside the school building Bella hurried up to be inside of it. She didn't know what was worse: if the rain or the snow.

She went straight to her locker and took the books for her next two classes.

She glanced at Elena's locker and bit her lower lip, remembering her awful behavior the night before. She knew she had to apologize but she didn't want to explain what happened. She had felt miserable enough on her own and didn't want Elena to feel sorry for her. She was tired of everyone's pity.

As if conjuring her with her thoughts Elena appeared at the end of the hall laughing at something that Stefan had said. Bella closed the locker door and waited for them to get where she was.

"Hi, Bella," Elena greeted her with a small smile but Bella noted that it was a little strained.

"Hi," she said and looked at Stefan before losing what little courage she had gained in those couple of seconds. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you. I wasn't very friendly last night and I'm sorry."

He nodded his head.

"It's forgotten."

"No, it's not," Bella sighed. "I'm not usually a very sociable person but I'm not that ugly either. It wasn't personal. You just… caught me off guard. I guess. Anyway, again, I'm sorry."

"How about we start all over again?" Elena asked looking between them with a new, real smile on her face. "Bella, this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan, this is Bella Swan, my new friend."

A warm sensation ran through her chest when Elena said the word friend and she couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," said her boyfriend clearly amused about the situation.

Bella smiled, too.

"Likewise."

After school was over she made good to her promise and retrieved some medicine for her grandmother. When she got home, Jocelyn was awaiting for her with a cup of hot tea.

"I thought you'd want something warm," she said.

"Thank you, Jocey. Where's Marie? I brought her medicine."

"Oh. She's asleep but she's going to wake up soon."

"Great. I'm going to finish this and then I'm going to the study, all right?"

Truth to her word a couple of minutes later she was sat before her grandfather desk. Two hours later she had finished with the tracks of accounts and she sat back into the armchair, looking diligently at her own notebook.

Somehow, her grandmother was missing money. Five hundred dollars were missing every month of every year since two thousand and one. Either she had done wrong some calculations or her grandmother had been ignoring something in the books for years.

Bella's phone started to ring and she frowned when she saw the name on the screen.

"Mom?"

 _"Bella? Honey, are you all right?"_ Renée asked almost frantically from the other end of the line.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine," Bella answered, surprised by her tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

 _"I just found out about you moving to Mystic Falls. Was your father insane? I can´t believe he made you do that! Bella, why didn't you call me?"_

Bella was stunned. For the first time in her life her mother sounded like... her _mother_.

"Mom," she said, not knowing what to say. "I―I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just―"

 _"You're my daughter too, Bella. I should've had a say in the matter. I can't believe Charlie didn't even tell me about it!"_

Renée was furious and Bella couldn't blame her even if she didn't know why she was so furious.

Bella hadn't talked to Charlie since she moved in with her grandmother. She had just call him that first day to tell him she had arrived sound and safe and then she had managed to dodge him, although she was pretty sure he had called Marie and had been talking to her. In the other hand, she hadn't talked to her mother since before the move. She couldn't even remember the last time she wrote to her as she used to do. She felt the guilt washing over her as she thought how worried Renée should have been.

"It's all right, mom. I'm good. It's nice here, it's cold but it doesn't rain."

 _"I don't care about it, Bella,"_ she snapped, taking Bella off guard. _"I don't want you there. Pack your things. I'm going to buy you a plane ticket."_

"Mom, wait. I'm good here. I've finally started to settle down again."

 _"Mystic Falls isn't safe, Bella,"_ Renée said with an odd quivering on her voice. If only her mother knew about Forks, Bella thought.

"I'm sure. Besides, I've promised grandma my help. I won't leave her."

 _"What kind of help?"_

"Just with some papers."

Renee sighed.

 _"Bella, please..."_

"I'm not going to leave Mystic Falls, mom," she said with a hard tone. Then she sighed and softened her voice. "Why are you so opposed at me being here? You didn't caused this much trouble when I told you I wanted to move to Forks."

 _"That was different. You were moving in with your father who was supposed to protect you and not send you to the other end of the country."_

"What is done is done, mom. I've started again in another high school I can't just leave all behind again."

 _"It's just one missing year, Bella. It's not going to kill you."_

Bella shook her head in disbelief and then she had to remind herself that her mother always took everything slightly. But Bella wasn't like that; she just couldn't leave her education and more importantly, her grandmother like that. She had made a promise to help her and she was going to keep it. Even if Renée seemed to think otherwise.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm staying."

Bella heard her sigh in defeat.

 _"All right, Bella. You and your father win. But you have to promise me that if_ _ **anything**_ _happens over there you're going to pack your things and come home with me."_

"What could happen, mom?"

Renée relented but they ended up hanging up shortly afterwards because she was on a foul mood. Bella couldn't blame her but she felt slightly irked, too. For the most part of her life Renée had relayed in Bella for almost everything and all of the sudden she wanted to direct Bella's life? It seemed ironic that the furthest she moved from her parents the closer to her they became.

.

Next week found Bella sat on Elena's bedroom's window seat.

"My brain is going to explode," Elena said with the Math book covering her face.

She was lying on her bed.

"It happens," Bella said. "But in order to graduate we have to pass the exams and for that we have to study."

Elena groaned and took the book off her face.

"I hate it when you make sense like that."

Bella smiled.

She had offered to tutor Elena in Math because she was leaking in that area and due to her previous poor grades she had to get a good one. They had headed to Elena's house after school and it was already six fifteen in the evening.

"Hey, why don't-"

Jeremy's head appeared at the door.

"I'll order pizza. What do you like?"

Elena turned to Bella.

"Come on!" she said. "Have dinner with us. Aunt Jenna is on a date with Rick and you told me your Grams is out in some meeting."

She was right. Her grandmother had attended some kind of meeting and Jocelyn had accompanied her. They hadn't told her about it, instead they had apologized for not been able to have dinner with her.

"Ok."

They went downstairs and Jeremy took the phone to order when the doorbell rang. Elena went to answer it.

"Do you have any preference?" Jeremy asked her.

Bella shrugged.

"Not really."

Jeremy grinned and returned to the task at hand. He was a nice kid, Bella thought. Well, if you could call _kid_ to someone who's taller than you, anyway.

She only ever saw him when Elena invited her to her house and he would always greeted her amicably before resuming doing his own thing, which most of the times was shutting himself out in his room. Sometimes they would cross paths on the school hallways too and he would say hi to her before disappearing into the crowd again.

Elena came back into the kitchen with Stefan at her heels.

"Hi, guys," Stefan greeted.

"Hey," said Jeremy. "You're staying for pizza too? We're four already."

"Make that five," said another voice from the hallway. Elena rolled her eyes while Stefan sighed with a martyred expression on his face. A man entered the kitchen with a leisurely pace. He wore shirt, jeans, jacket and boots all in black. The only thing that didn't match him was his eyes' color. They were a light, electrical blue.

"Just when I thought it was getting crowned in here," Jeremy replied sarcastically before disappearing in the hallway with the phone, probably to not be bothered anymore.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. The action seemed to drawn the newcomer's attention.

"Is this your new BFF, Elena?" he asked and Elena sighed.

"Damon, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my boyfriend's moron of an older brother, Damon."

"Ouch," Damon rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the chairs opposite her before staring at her.

"Didn't you have some Town Council meeting that you're supposed to be at?" Stefan asked his brother. He was standing with Elena by his side. Bella was standing, too. Damon was the only one who seemed comfortable in the room.

"It ended earlier than expected."

So Damon was a member of the Town Council. Bella remembered that one member of each founding family had a place in it. It seemed logical to be Damon instead of Stefan, given that he was the older brother.

"Something happened?" Elena asked with a frown.

Damon shook his head without leaving Bella out of his sigh.

"I didn't know Marie Higginbotham had any relatives," he said out of the blue. Bella blinked because even if he had said it as in passing, something in his eyes let her knew that he was quite interested in the matter. Bella nodded and raised her eyebrows, not knowing what to say. Did she have to be sorry that he didn't know about it? She wasn't anyone important.

"Damon," Stefan said in warning.

"What? Please don't tell me you didn't wonder about it," Damon asked him with raised eyebrows. Then, he turned to Bella again. "You see, not every day a pretty girl like you choose to move into a little town like ours."

"Wait," Elena said as if realizing something. She turned to the other girl. "You're Mrs. Higginbotham's granddaughter?"

"Yes," she answered looking at their faces, suddenly feeling very aware of her surroundings. There was something wrong but she couldn't place it. "She's Renée's mother. I mean, my mother's mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Elena said with a small smile but it did nothing to appease Bella's uneasiness. "I just didn't connect the dots. Your Grams is a nice woman. She was very nice to me when my parents passed away."

 _As must have been the rest of the town_ , Bella thought.

"Why did you come here?" Damon asked and Bella felt herself straightening. Somehow, Damon had made his question sound like he was complaining about her decision.

But Bella didn't want to answer because she couldn't tell them that her father had kicked her out of Forks. Nor she could tell that her grandmother had invited her to live with her because surely they were gonna ask why and for that not even Bella knew the answer.

But more importantly, Bella didn't _want_ to answer Damon.

He had came into the room like he owned it and started to fire question after question, making her ―and Elena and Stefan, too― feel uncomfortable. And she was sure he could see it as everyone else but he didn't seem to care about it. So she frowned as he waited for her answer, using that stubborn streak that she had inherited from Charlie.

Jeremy entered the kitchen again.

"In twenty minutes he's here," he said breaking the silence, clearly referring to the delivery guy. He stopped next to Stefan, taking note of the room's weird atmosphere. "What happened?"

Damon smiled sharply at him.

"I'm just trying to get to know our Town's new addition."

"Meaning he's harassing Bella," Elena explained to Jeremy and then turned to his boyfriend's older brother. "Damon, stop. We're having a good time before you arrived."

Damon held up his hands in defeat.

"I was just trying to get acquainted with her."

"You were being a dick, you mean," Jeremy said.

Damon backed off and when the pizza arrived they all ate in the kitchen, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena doing most of the conversation. Surprisingly for Bella, Damon had stayed quiet but she could feel his eyes on her every move and she felt a on guard all the time. He stuck around to munch three slices before saying he was bored and leaving. Bella relaxed only when he was out of Elena's front door.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," Stefan said to her once Jeremy said good night and they helped Elena clean up the pizza boxes and glasses.

"It's all right, Stefan," she said trying to clear the air and feeling bad that he was the one apologizing when it should have been his brother. She felt like it was a trait in their relation, Damon been the characteristic bad boy and Stefan been the good one, trying to right the wrongs of his older brother. "Besides, I'm used to it."

"Damon being an ass?" Elena asked, surprised.

"No," Bella laughed. "I meant the gossip. When I first arrived in Forks everyone knew my name from the supermarket cashier to the nice waitress at the local Dinner.

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, not the most comfortable time in my life."

"And here I was thinking that you were enjoying the attention." Elena smiled and bumped Bella's shoulder with her own. Bella laughed and then sighed.

"It's getting late, I have to go home."

Bella said goodbye to them after reassuring Stefan that everything was all right and left after Elena made her promise to call her once she got home. In her way home, Damon Salvatore question seemed to burn a hole on her brain. _Why did you come here?_

Bella parked inside the garage and saw her grandmother's Sedan parked there too. She entered the house and walked over the study's door and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened and a man in his early forty with short dark hair and brown eyes stood in front of her. He looked at her from head to toe and then put on a fake smile on his face.

"Bella, dear," said Marie from her accustomed seat behind the desk. "This is John Gilbert. He´s part of the Town Council."

"Nice to meet you," she said, trying to decipher if he was related to Elena in any way. She remembered her saying she had an uncle who sometimes visited.

"Likewise," he said, shaking her hand before releasing it. He turned towards her gradmother. "I'll see you soon, Marie."

"Goodnight, John. Bella, can you walk him to the door?"

"Sure."

When John Gilbert was gone, Bella got back to Marie's study.

"How was the council meeting?" Bella asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Same as always," she answered. "Did you have a good time at Elena's?"

"Yes, we studied and ate some pizza afterwards with the Salvatore brothers."

Marie nodded.

"Good. You must be tired. Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow is school day."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Bella said, straightening and walking over to one of the chairs.

Marie eyed her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you why Renée is so distraught that I had moved in here with you?"

Marie blinked and put the pen on the desk before intertwining her fingers across from her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing too serious but she got in touch with Charlie and learned that I was here in Mystic Falls with you. She called me, freaked out about it, demanding me to move in with her to Florida. She said that Mystic Falls was not a safe place and a couple of others things."

Her grandmother sighed.

"My daughter has never liked small towns, you know that," Marie said. No, she didn't but when Marie put it that way Bella couldn't help but think that every other time they moved out to another house it was always on a sunny big city. She had always thought it was because Renée loved big cities and not because she hated small towns. "She has never liked it, always dreaming about the time when she could leave all of this behind. We're a founder family, Isabella; there are things that are expected from us. She didn't want to take up on her duties when she should have so she left. When she came back with you in her arms I thought that maybe she was reconsidering her position but I was wrong," Marie sighed. "She's too much like Beaufort, I think. Too much of a free spirit."

Bella wanted to keep asking about it and to tell her about the missing money and Damon's question too but her face had taken a saddened expression that she didn't like. So instead she said good night and when she was in her bedroom she texted Elena that she had arrived safe.

 _See you 2morrow_ , Elena texted back.

Bella had asked Jocelyn to not tidy her bedroom and the older woman had complied. As a result, Bella's room was a little messy but nobody entered without her permission. Although sometimes, like in that moment, the place was warm because of the fireplace and she knew Jocelyn had been in there enlivening the fire. Bella didn't mind it. The curtains were still tied, though. So she went to draw them together when she caught a flicker of movement outside, in the tree next to her window. Bella's heart jumped and she put her forehead against the cold window while trying to see into the darkness but she didn't catch anything. The disappointment was instantly.

"Now you're imagining things, Bella," she whispered to herself. Sighing, she drew back the curtains and went to bed trying to not get crushed under the feeling.

 _Why did you come here?_

* * *

 **A/N: Again, apologies for the grammar mistakes and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. You guys made my week.**

 **Next: Bonnie and Caroline. More Damon. And a birthday.**


	4. The strange behavior

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I just like to mess with the plot.**

* * *

 _._

 _Chapter three: The strange behavior_

 _._

On Friday Henry caught the flu and he got the weekend off from Marie.

"I wouldn't be asking but I really need it, Bella," her grandmother said while they were having breakfast on Saturday morning.

"It's all right," Bella said. "Where do I have to pick this package?"

"It's in the Salvatore's. You already know Damon Salvatore, right? He is going to be waiting for you," Marie answered, oblivious to her granddaughter sudden quietness.

"Do I have to pay him for it?"

"No, no. It's just some council paperwork."

Bella bit back a groan and wished Henry hadn't fallen ill.

Damon Salvatore hadn't exactly left a very good first impression on her. Actually, it had been the opposite. But her grandmother needed those papers and she didn't have anything more to do in the house so she complied.

The Salvatore Boarding House was even bigger than her grandmother's house but it was reasonable as it was, well, a _boarding house_. It was reclusive, too, with only one road leading to it and out of it. It made her remember to another house that she had seen in what seemed another life. That house had been white and inviting while the one in front of her was dark and almost... solitary. She pitied whoever was in charge of cutting the grass, though.

Bella parked in front of the entrance and walked up to the door. But when she was about to ring the doorbell, it suddenly flew open.

Bella gasped in surprise and tumbled backwards when a hand steadied her. Bella regained her footing and looked up to see Damon at the entrance with a frown on his face.

"What?" He asked and she flinched. Someone was on a bad mood.

"I―I came to pick up my grandmother's paperwork."

He rolled his eyes and turned around inside the house. Bella was left there in the cold wondering if she should enter even if he hadn't invited her in. She chose to stay outside when he looked over his shoulder and saw her. He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing still out there?"

Bella frowned.

"I―I wasn't invited in?" She said but it ended up sounding like a question. The most curious expression crossed his face, Bella thought. It was a mixture of surprise, distrust and then curiosity.

" _Should_ I _invite_ you in?" He asked and Bella was lost. It was as if he was having two different conversations with her and she didn't understand any of them. He made a motion for her to enter although he didn't say the _come in_ and she sighed before entering into the house. Damon gave her another quizzical look and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll be right back," he said before disappearing down the hall.

Bella looked around for a bit until he came back with a medium sized, square white box. He handed it to her promptly and she almost let it fall because of the weight.

"Thank you, Damon," she said politely before walking out of the house. When she was back at the car she put the box on the passenger sit and examined it. It didn't seem like paperwork. It had felt much too fragile to be it. She looked up and saw Damon standing on the porch looking towards her car, not even bothering to act as if he was taking some fresh air.

She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

When she got home Marie thanked her and Jocelyn took the package delicately. Bella frowned. That _definitely_ wasn't paperwork. Later, she took Jocelyn to the grocery store.

"I heard your mom called you," Jocelyn said to her as she took a can of tomato soup from the shelf and looked at it.

"She did," Bella answered with her arms on the shopping cart.

"She doesn't like the idea of you here, huh?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, that's bad. Although, I can relate after what happened to her brother."

Bella stopped dead on her tracks.

" _What_ brother?" She asked, puzzled. As far as she knew, her mother had been an only child just like Bella had been.

Jocelyn turned to her, blinking.

"Your late uncle. Anthony."

"I have an uncle?"

"You _had_ an uncle. Once. Didn't you know about it?"

Bella's mind was swimming.

"No. I―I never heard anything like that. Why no one ever told me about it?"

Jocelyn sighed.

"Well, to be fair, it happened thirty years ago. Your Grandma doesn't like to think about it either. I suppose your mother is the same way."

"But surely she'd _had_ to mention him sometime?"

Jocelyn shrugged and Bella was startled see how sadness was clouding her eyes.

"Sometimes the pain is too great to put in words, Bella. I thought you already knew _that_ ," she said before turning around and resuming her task. Bella was left asking herself what had put Jocelyn in such a sad mood as she started to follow her with the shopping cart.

Afterwards, they came back to the house but Jocelyn didn't talk much in the drive home and Bella followed her example. Jocelyn had a sad expression and she felt guilty for putting it there. Sunday came and Bella drove Jocelyn ―being her bright self again― and Marie to the town's church before declining their invitations to join them inside. Bella wasn't a true believer but, again, she didn't know what to believe _in_ anymore. So she told them to call her at the end of the service for her to pick them up.

She drove around until she came across a bar called Mystic Grill and parked outside. She remembered Elena mentioning it to her in her first day at school and decided to check it out. It bested to be driving around the town, anyway. Inside it was warm and surprisingly full. But it was not surprising as there were pool tables and a sense of warm in the air that had nothing to do with the heating. It was a dinner with a bar and entertainment. It was not surprise then why Elena said that _everyone_ used to hang out in there.

Bella hadn't thought Elena was being so literal, though.

She looked around for a seat and found one on the middle of the bar. When the nice blonde guy ―who's nametag said his name was Matt― behind it asked her what she wanted Bella put an order for a cheeseburger and a soda because it would felt weird to not buy anything. And more important, she'd have to give up her seat, too.

While she was waiting for it someone sat beside her and she turned around in instinct... to find Damon Salvatore smiling down at her. It would have been a nice change of routine for him if it were the type of smile you'd give to a person whom you know only by passing.

Instead, Damon's was the kind of smile that James had on that night in the ballet studio.

Bella shuddered.

"And we meet again," he said. Bella nodded with uncertainty, not knowing what to say.

"A girl has to eat," she murmured eventually. The guy had started to annoy her with his changes of humor. And maybe he saw that too because he smiled again but this time with an amused air in it.

As on cue her order was placed in front of her and the bartender shot an irritated look at Damon but he didn't knowledge, instead he said."Bourbon."

Matt left again, this time with an eye roll.

"They need a service improvement," Damon said out loud when he was handed the glass tumbler. Bella didn't say anything and took a bit of her burger. It was good. "So how's going living with the grandmother?" He asked her.

Bella took her time chewing, stalling the dialogue but he didn't seem to be in a rush. Instead, Damon stared at her as if she was some horse on sell and in the end she was the one feeling awkward. So much for being a badass.

She swallowed and took a couple of napkins to wipe her lips.

"Good. You know her, right?"

"I'm a council member. Of course I know her," he said on a _duh_ tone.

"Do you work closely with her?"

This time he didn't answer right away. Instead he took a long sip from his glass. When he was done, he inclined his head to look at her.

"Not particularly. Why?"

Bella shrugged and took another bite of her burger, chewing and thinking. She was curious about what Jocelyn had told her about Anthony Higginbotham. How could she not _know_ her mother had had an older brother? He was dead, yes, but Bella thought that if she'd had a brother she would mention it to someone. Even more so to her own daughter. It was weird to _not_ do it. Not incredibly unacceptable, no, but something about the revelation bothered her.

"Where is that head of yours?"

Bella blinked and looked at Damon. Could she ask him about it? For what she had learned from Elena the Salvatore brothers had just came to live in Mystic Falls the year before even if it was their hometown.

Damon lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I know I'm _that_ devastatingly handsome but you could be a little more subtle with your staring," he said with a wicked grin.

Bella frowned.

"Like you do?" She asked and winced but she didn't take it back and he didn't seem offended. On contrary, his grin widened.

"I don't do subtle. _At all_."

 _Believe me, I noticed,_ Bella thought. She decided against it. She could ask Elena about it later.

They didn't talk again and she was grateful for that. She was surprised, too, because Damon didn't seem the type to just sit quietly in one seat. But he did and then Jocelyn called her saying she could pick them up already so Bella paid her tab and said goodbye to Damon who was looking at his glass tumbler as if it was the most fascinating thing and just nodded at her before getting out of there.

When she got to the local church she entered, looking for Marie and Jocelyn. It was a nice building, bigger that the one in Forks too, with white walls, clean carpets and all so pristine that Bella couldn't help to stay rooted on a spot feeling like she'd defile the place just for putting a foot on the carpet. So she waited for her grandmother who was in conversation with who she thought must being the Pastor. Jocelyn saw her first and she made a beckoning movement with her hand. Sighing, Bella walked over to them. The others looked up to her when she reached them.

"Bella," Marie said. "I want you to meet Pastor Young. William this is my granddaughter Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you," she said while shaking his hand.

"Likewise. I thought you would be in the first row of the service with your grandmother," he said and managed to sound reproachful even with the friendly expression on his face.

Bella smiled thinly.

"I'll try to," she said, not giving a straight answer.

"Good. I hope to see you next time," he said and someone called him so he said goodbye to them and walked over a middle aged couple.

Bella really hated to socialize.

.

Tuesday next week Elena had her math test in the first period and Bella wished her luck. After her first class she received another text from her telling Bella she had passed it. When they met later for lunch Elena had a huge smile on her face.

"It's the first time in _months_ that I understood and did all the problems," she said while they were walking towards their table.

Bonnie was already sat in there with Caroline and they smiled up at Bella when they saw her. Bonnie was a nice girl, a little shy but Bella felt that there was some kind of stiffness every time she interacted with Stefan or Caroline. Caroline was, in fact, that super popular girl that Bella thought Elena was the first time she met her. But even if she was a cheerful blonde, Caroline seemed more wary of Bella than Elena's other friends. Bella couldn't help but notice that Caroline always tried to steer clear of her.

"Did you pass it?" Bonnie asked.

"I so did it!" Elena laughed and Stefan kissed her cheek. He seemed amused by her enthusiasm. Elena turned to Bella. "Thank you, Bella."

Bella smiled and shrugged. Elena had been the one studying her ass off and she deserved a good grade for it. So she was happy for her.

"So Jeremy's birthday is this Friday and Stefan and I are going to throw a party for him in the boarding house," Elena said.

"Cool! It's been ages since I last partied. I'm totally on it. I'm going to help you with the organization," Caroline said, not bothering to ask if Elena needed any help.

"Thanks, Care."

Bonnie, on the other hand, didn't seem convinced by the idea.

"Come on, Bon," Elena said. "Caroline's right. It's been a while since all of us have had a good time."

Caroline nodded mutely.

Bonnie gave in with a sigh.

Elena turned to Bella."It'll be fun!"

Bella played with her food and repressed a sigh. Elena had been taking serious pains to try and mingled her with her friends and maybe it was time for Bella to make an effort, too.

"Ok," she said and Elena looked surprised but when they got up to return to classes Elena put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

.

On Wednesday Elena and Bonnie were in Elena's bedroom waiting for Caroline.

"It's still weird how calm Mystic Falls is after everything that happened last year," Bonnie said and Elena nodded from her position in front of the mirror. She was straightening her hair.

"I just hope it stays this way."

"Hey. What's Bella's deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, frowning at her reflection, but she thought she already knew what Bonnie's curiosity was about.

"I don't know, it just... she's kind of weird, you know?"

"I think she's fine."

"Come on, Elena," Bonnie snorted, walking into the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame."She's nice, don't get me wrong. I like her. It just... she's a pretty girl. I heard some guys talking about her at school and, trust me; they were being _very_ appreciative of her. But she is so _awkward_ all the time."

Elena inhaled slowly while Bonnie looked at her, waiting for an answer. But she didn't know what to say. Bonnie was right after all.

"She's more than pretty," Elena finally answered, trying to find the right words. "But I don't think she _knows_ it, you know?"

When Elena had met Bella the first thing she thought was that she seemed a lonely girl. She had befriended her because she was new in town and Elena knew that it could be hard for her to make friends. But she soon found out that Bella was like a lone wolf. She didn't seem to mind if someone talked to her or not. Bella tried to blend into the crowds and maybe the problem was that she always tried _a little too much_ and it was that same thing that made her stand out of it.

But in all and all, Elena really liked Bella. She was like fresh air in Mystic Falls after all the trouble that Elena had passed. It was that same awkwardness what had Elena befriend her. Bella was simple and _human_.

"So?" Bonnie asked and Elena came back from whatever she was thinking.

"What?" She asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Did Bella tell you about herself?"

"Not so much," Elena answered truthfully."She's a very private person."

Elena's bedroom door opened and they left the bathroom to see Caroline entering.

"I think it was a guy," was the first thing Caroline said to them. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other with identical frowns.

"What was a guy?"Bonnie asked.

"Bella!" Caroline said with irritation while sitting down on the bed. "You're talking about her, weren't you?

"How did you...?" Bonnie shook her head. "Never mind."

Elena almost laughed. Caroline had always been a gossip but Elena thought that since she became a vampire, she was even worse than before with her heightened senses.

"It was a guy, I assure you. She has the word _heartbroken_ all over her face, the poor thing."

Bonnie seemed to think about it but Elena thought that Caroline may have been on the right path regarding Bella.

"Well, if it was a guy then he did quite a number on her," Bonnie said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Enough about Bella's love life. Are you going to help me plan the party or not?" Elena asked, half trying to leave Bella out of the talk and half trying to make Bonnie act like her old self around Caroline. Since the blonde had become a vampire Bonnie didn't seem to be okay with that and Elena wanted the two of them to start acting as they used to.

While they were planning, Caroline couldn't seem to stop cheking her phone. By the tenth time, Bonnie snapped.

"What is it with it?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked defensively.

"Your phone. Can't you let it alone for half an hour?"

"FYI, I'm a very sought out person," Caroline answered with arrogance. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow and Caroline sighed. "Damon isn't answering my calls."

Bonnie and Elena shared a look and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"Caroline," Elena said. "Why are you calling him?"

" _Why am I calling him?_ " Caroline repeated with wide eyes. "Maybe because he changed me?!"

"And what about it?" Bonnie asked. "I thought Stefan was helping you to… adjust."

"Yes, he is. But _Damon_ changed me. Isn't he supposed to, I don't know, _talk_ to me?" she asked them and then sighed, her shoulders slumped. "I thought that maybe he was interested, you know? After all he's done to me…"

"What do you mean? Ruining your life?" Bonnie asked.

Elena pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

She felt bad for Caroline because clearly she was hoping for Damon to care about her. Caroline was his creation after all. But judging for Damon's last encounters with Elena when she was over the boarding house, he didn't even seem to remember Caroline. Initially he had wanted to stake Caroline ―a small part of Elena wondered if Caroline didn't remember that awful night or if she was just in denial― but Stefan had stepped in and took upon himself to help Caroline. Damon hadn't said anything about it and went back to his life as if nothing had happened. And lately he had been asking Elena about Bella and she didn't like it one bit. Because being in Damon's center of attention was fatal.

Caroline was proof of that.

.

In the other side of the town Bella was staring at her phone. Then she sighed before typing the green button and waited for Charlie to answer.

" _Bella?_ "

"Hi, dad," she said. She was perched on one of the armchairs in her bedroom. There was a quilt spread over her and The Merchant of Venice was lying open above it in her lap.

" _Hey, kiddo. How are you_?"

"Good. I'm good. Getting used to Mystic Falls."

" _Do you like it_?"

"I guess so," she answered. "Grandma said you wanted to tell me something."

" _I just wanted to talk to you,_ "he said, sounding clearly embarrassed about it, and Bella winced. She had been trying to not talk to Charlie and she knew it was out of anger but she couldn't help it. And she felt awful about it but, at the same time, she felt as like she had to make a point. She was eighteen years old; he hadn't had the right to make her do anything she didn't want to do." _I'm sorry, Bells. But I did what I thought was better for you._ "

"Yes, well, Renée doesn't think the same."

" _I know. I heard from her,_ "he sounded aggravated, yes, but also tired and she wondered briefly if he was eating half healthily as he did while she lived with him." _But, in all honesty, if you're all right in Mystic Falls then I don't regret a thing, Bella._ "

"Did you know Renée had a brother?" She asked out of the blue.

" _… yes. She mentioned him once or twice when we were... yeah, she told me. But she never liked to talk about him._ "

"Do you know how... how he died?"

" _Not really, Bells._ "

Bella sighed, slightly disappointed about his lack of knowledge.

" _Why are you asking_?"

"Nothing. It's just...I―"

The thing was that Renée was her mother. That clueless, head-on-the-clouds, free spirited woman she had known all of her life. But being in Mystic Falls and living with her grandmother had Bella starting to question herself about her maternal family. Especially about her mother and grandmother's broken relationship. And the secretive weirdness that surrounded it.

"Do you still love mom?" She asked and immediately regretted it. That had always been the question that had burned through Bella. Charlie had always seemed to being stuck on the past. His house itself was a big clue and Bella had always wondered if her mother deserved it. She had clearly moved on with her life not much time after their divorce and she had never looked back. "Dad, I'm sorry. It's not my―"

" _No, it's all right, Bells. I―,_ " he answered and paused as if trying to choose the right words for her. " _I always knew you're_ _gonna_ _ask about it someday. Yes, Bella. I still love your mother. I think it's kind of unavoidable, actually. My father ―your grandfather― used to joke that we Swans were doomed. We'd always love our first love for the rest of our days until the day we die. I never thought much about it until I met your mother and I knew it was always going to be her for me,"_ he said and to her surprise he didn't sound sad or angry. He was stating a fact.

"I'm sorry," she said again, not knowing what more to say.

" _Don´t be,_ " he said and she felt relieved that he sounded so casual about it." _I love her but I don't want her with me. She left, Bella. She took you away from me; she left when I needed her the most._ _ **That**_ _I can't forgive her. And I'm okay with that,_ "

After that monologue Bella had much to think about so she changed topics and they talked about high school and how apparently Jessica Stanley was rumored to be pregnant with Mike's baby. When Charlie said he was going to spend the night with Billy and Jacob ―which was synonymous with pizza and beer― they said goodbye and hung up.

Bella didn't go back to The Merchant of Venice and instead spent time looking outside her bedroom window. Strangely enough she felt as a weight had been lifted from her shoulders after her father's confession. She was both sad and glad; sad because of the solitary life her father had been leading through all those years and glad because she felt like her mother didn't deserve him in the first place.

And then was that another fact.

 _We'd always love our first love for the rest of our days until the day we die._

The concept of time had been such an ugly issue back in her days with him. The span of a human lifetime had seemed such a short time for her to be with him and, in that moment sitting in that comfortable armchair in her new bedroom, in her new town, it suddenly seemed like she had such a long time ahead of her to suffer the loneliness in her simple, human life. It'd be funny if she hadn't been so miserable about it.

Was that true? Was Bella, as her father had been, doomed to love _him_ until the end of her days? That was such a cheesy, romantic notion! And yet, deep down within her, she knew it frightened her even more than the idea of being alone for the rest of her life.

.

"Happy Birthday, Jeremy."

"Thanks, Bella," Jeremy yelled over the music. He had a can of beer in his hand and his cheeks were flushed. "Elena is back in the kitchen," he explained how to get there and she left him with his buddies to have fun.

Elena was in there with Stefan and Damon. They seemed to be in deep talk even if Stefan and Elena had an exasperate look in their faces. Elena greeted Bella with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going to come!"

"I promised you, right?" Bella said, shrugging. "I keep my promises. Can I help you with anything?"

"No," she shook her head. The music was muffed in there so they could talk almost normally. "Caroline and Bonnie helped me with the planning. Sometimes is good to have a perfection-planner-best friend"

"Sometimes is not," Bella found herself saying, remembering Alice's trips. Elena raised her eyebrows but she didn't say anything about it. Bella changed topics. "Why are you all cooped in here? Shouldn't you be watching over the people?" she glanced at Damon, who winked at her. Wasn't he a little old to be on a teenager party? But, he lived there, so it made sense.

"Speaking about it" said Stefan. "I'm going to check on Caroline. See if anything is… controlled," he and Elena exchanged looks but Bella couldn't help but feel there was an underlining meaning in it.

She was so paranoid lately.

"I'm going with you," Elena said and turned to Bella. "I'll be right back, ok?"

And she got out of the kitchen with Stefan.

A beer can was suddenly on her line of vision. Damon was holding it.

Bella shook her head.

"No, thank you."

"Come _on_ , Isabella! It's a party," he insisted, moving the can in circles in front of her. She reached up and took it. She wasn't planning on drink it but if she could make Damon shut up…

First she took a slice of pizza that was on the counter and munched it, already knowing the first rule of drinking: never doing it with an empty stomach.

"Why aren't you out there?" she asked him, hoping Elena would cross the kitchen door soon.

He shrugged.

"Not my responsibility."

Bella nodded and then Bonnie was in the kitchen with them.

"Hey," she said with a smile in Bella's direction. "Elena told me you were here. Come with us, we want you to meet some people."

That wasn't Bella's favorite hobby but she couldn't stay in the kitchen all the time… right? So she started to walk alongside Bonnie when ―oh, surprise― she tripped with her own two feet and Bonnie had to steady her with her hand.

Bonnie let out a gasp and let go of Bella's arm as if it had burned her and her eyes took a sightless gaze on them. Then she shook her head and looked at Bella before turning around to look at Damon who returned her gaze. His smile had evaporated in the air.

Bonnie looked at Bella again and smiled as if trying to seem as if nothing had happened. But it didn't work; Bella had already seen her horrified expression.

It was past eleven and Bella was taking some fresh air out on one of the little terraces outside one of the house big windows. The music was still on but there was some kind of peace out there. It was cold, yes, but inside the house was like being inside an oven. She had passed the last hour making an effort and talking with April Young, ―Pastor Young's daughter, a title she didn't seem to like―, Bonnie and Elena. Apparently, she had came back to Mystic Falls just a few months before Bella but Elena knew her from earlier years when she used to babysit her. April was sweet on Jeremy, Bella had noticed, too, and there was a weird vibe between Bonnie and April that Bella sensed was because of Jeremy, too. She didn't know if Bonnie and Jeremy were a thing and she wondered if Elena knew about it.

"From Romeo and Juliet to this," she muttered to herself, taking another sip from her beer. It was the third and Bella was feeling a light buzz on her head. It was nice.

The window glass slid away to the side and Elena's head appeared outside.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Yes, just taking some air," Bella answered.

"Good."

She thought she was going to go back inside but she stepped out and walked until she was next to her with her elbows on the railing. There was a moment of silence until Elena broke it.

"I know you're not the most outgoing person here but I wanted to thank you," she said in a gentle voice and Bella blinked.

"Why?" she asked, confused. "I told you I was going to come."

"And I appreciate it," Elena nodded. "I really want you to meet people and to enjoy the party."

"I was doing just that."

"No, you weren't," Elena laughed before looking down and frowning. "And that's ok, Bella. You don't have to be like me or any other girl here. I pushed you to do others things like dining with me and Jeremy and Stefan and to put up with Caroline and Bonnie―"

"…They're really nice girls, Elena…"

"―but I _saw_ how uncomfortable you were all the time and I'm sorry about it. Now I see that I shouldn't have done it.

Bella winced, looked up at the dark sky and sighed.

"It's okay, Elena," she finally said after looking for the right words to say. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Yes, I was uncomfortable and yes, I'm the least outgoing person in this party ―I think everyone noticed― but I am not, like you, in my best moment," she sighed again, finding that there wasn't the right way to say what she wanted to say without revealing what had happened to her.

And she had _that_ weight on her chest; like something was crushing it and the words were flowing before she could stop them.

"I was good, you know? Everything was all right in my world until my last birthday back in September; I was my usual clumsy, awkward self but it was okay because I was _happy_ and then there was an accident and everything came crashing down around me and it was horrible because everything I wanted in this world was _gone_ and I was alone and I was forced to move in here and to start all over again and it was awful," she said. Elena had become a blurry image in front of her and she realized that there were tears in her eyes. Wanting to keep at least one shred of control, she passed a hand over her face to dry her tears and took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say is that you don't have to apologize for trying to help me. I know I'm weird and that's okay, I have accepted it a long time ago. But, Elena, I'm really grateful for everything you've done. I'm grateful because you're _trying_ and I want you to know that I'm _trying_ , too. It's just… so hard sometimes."

Elena frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what happened to you but I think I know how you feel," Elena said softly and then a small, sad smile turned up the corner of her lips. "Do you want to know something horrible but funny? You know how my parents passed away, everyone does. But before it happened I was super-popular-cheerleader-Elena-Gilbert and I loved it. Everyone in this town wanted to be my friend and I was invited to all the parties and everything was so _cool_ ," she said. "And then I ditched one family night to go to a party where I could be with my cool friends. That night I broke up with my boyfriend Matt and I was crying because, you know, it was the end of the world and I called my parents to pick me up. That night we had the accident and after my parents died I mourned them and when school year came back around I thought I could go back to my old self but I couldn't do it. Because happy, popular Elena no longer existed. And I was so _angry_ , Bella. I ditched my family to be with my friends and when everything happened they continued on with their lives and I was stuck, I was sad and I couldn't move on. And super-popular-cheerleader-Elena-Gilbert didn't resurface from that lake anymore."

"You've got Jeremy, Elena. And your aunt. And Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. And Damon, I guess."

"Yes but now I'm struggling to stay friends with Caroline and Bonnie doesn't like Stefan or Damon. And I don't think Jeremy has forgiven me for our parent's death. He doesn't tell me but I know. Jenna had to come back here from college to take care of us. And my parents are dead," she shrugged. "Everyone's lives ruined because of me."

»"But I'm not telling you this to make you sad, Bella. I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to change nor let people try to change you. Like I did.

Despite the sad atmosphere, Bella smiled.

"I promise you, Elena, that if I didn't want to do all the things you said you made me do, I wouldn't be here. But I want to try, at least."

Elena sighed.

"Then that's okay. And Bella?"

Bella turned to look at Elena. She was looking ahead of her, into the woods that surrounded the house. The moonlight shined on her face and gave her a strange sense of calmness.

"Yes, Elena?"

Elena turned to look at her and smiled while taking Bella's right hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"It won't tear you apart forever."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi, everybody! It's almost 1 AM in my country and I'm dead on my feet but I'll be occupied all next week so I won't have time to update Outside and I didn't want you to wait anymore for the new chapter so here it is._

 _The story is moving slowly but is heading right where I want it to be and I'm so proud of that. I like Bella's point of views but there will be times where other character will make an appearance as the story teller because I want to include other things that Bella isn't aware of yet. In this chapter it was Elena's._

 _Outside has got three chapters and 110 followers! Wow, guys! I feel so accomplished because it has to mean most of you understand what I write! Haha_

 _Anyway, again I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes (which I'm sure are much more of what my tired mind has corrected tonight) and if you see anything wrong up there just tell me and I'll correct it._

 _Again, thank you for all the support Outside has gained and I wait for your reviews, follows and favs! Read you next chapter!_


End file.
